


Боясь (Зная)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Flashbacks, Gen, Memory Issues, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Worried Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони глубоко сожалеет, что взорвал все костюмы. Он также беспокоится, что довольно долгое время не видел Солдата. Солдат, с другой стороны, переживает по-своему.





	Боясь (Зная)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afraid (Knowing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911233) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



После разгрома Мандарина Тони задумался о восстановлении своего дома в Малибу. За долгие годы он полюбил его, но в конце концов решил оставить всё как есть. Это был бы уже не тот же самый дом, и, кроме того, было бы стыдно покидать башню только ради исследований.

Таким образом, им с Пеппер пришлось окончательно переехать в башню. Однако, несмотря на систему безопасности, лучшую охрану, и, конечно, Джарвиса, Тони не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Когда костюмы взорвались, над его головой нависло слишком много угроз, и он прятался в своей мастерской при каждом удобном случае.

Он знал, что обещал Пеппер прекратить работу, но просто не мог. Он должен был её защитить — особенно сейчас, когда в её организм попал экстремис. И он не знал другого способа, кроме как построить новые костюмы.

Поэтому он проводил дни и ночи в мастерской, вдали от компании и своих обязанностей, но и вдали от Пеппер.

Тони знал, что это несправедливо, что это его вина, но чувствовал себя в ловушке данного Пеппер обещания. Он должен был знать лучше. Но он любил ее и был так счастлив, что она все еще была жива, что наобещал луну и звезды. По сравнению с этим отказ от костюмов казался такой мелочью.

Только теперь, после того, как все улеглось, Тони понял, как ошибался. Звезды и луна были далеко — в отличие от мастерской и оставшихся у него частей костюма. Слишком большое искушение, чтобы ему сопротивляться.

Так что в настоящее время он скрывался в мастерской, бешено работая над Марк 43 и отказываясь уходить — только чтобы раздобыть ещё еды, которую он поглощал прямо на верстаке. Он даже спал в мастерской — под частое жужжание Дубины и Эй Ты. Кроме Джарвиса только это могло его успокоить. 

Марк 43 менялся к лучшему и обещал быть прекрасен. Тони почти закончил, и внимание начало от него ускользать. Работающий на фоне телевизор отвлекал только на несколько минут, а после мысли начинали убегать, в конце концов останавливаясь на новой металлической руке для Солдата. На протяжении нескольких лет Тони постоянно улучшал её и всегда держал наготове. 

Он задался вопросом, примет ли Солдат руку сейчас. Тони не видел его с того последнего визита в дом, и поэтому не получил шанса предложить ему новую руку снова, однако не был уверен, что отношение к ней Солдата изменилось бы. Тони был уверен, что пока Солдат работает на этого куратора (Тони отказывался называть его владельцем), он никогда не примет её.

Тони не видел Солдата с того дня в мастерской; это был самый длинный промежуток времени с тех пор, как они впервые встретились. Тони задался вопросом, действительно ли Солдат поверил в его смерть, однако он появился даже после того, как Тони пропал без вести в Афганистане. Конечно, Тони считался мёртвым, когда взорвался дом, но он вернулся, и Солдат наверняка слышал об этом. Может, у него были проблемы с дорогой к башне. Дом в Малибу был довольно отдалённым — никаких соседей и нулевая возможность обнаружения. Теперь Тони жил в центре города, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, это ли удерживало Солдата.

После последнего визита и особенно после переезда в башню Тони бродил по паркам ещё чаще, но Солдат так и не появился. Тони это беспокоило. Солдат мог и не приходить к нему домой, но всё же встречал в парке и мог несколько минут посидеть рядом с ним на скамейке. Теперь не происходило даже этого. Так что, возможно, это не из-за людей, а потому что Солдат действительно подумал, что он мёртв. Но он выглядел столь уверенным, когда сказал, что Тони вернётся, и тот цеплялся за эту надежду.

В последний раз Солдат вёл себя странно: дал больше информации, чем когда-либо прежде. А теперь он пропал, и Тони очень беспокоился. Он боялся, что с Солдатом что-то могло случиться. Что его кураторы могли с ним что-то сделать. Солдат упомянул, что ему нужно идти, и он провел довольно много времени в мастерской. Поэтому, возможно, его наказали, и Солдат решил, что если наградой будет боль, то приходить к Тони не стоит. В конце концов он говорил о каком-то кресле, и он казался испуганным от одного его упоминания. 

Тони никогда бы не смог узнать, умер Солдат или он просто больше не смог прийти, и неопределённость сводила его с ума. А ведь прошло всего несколько лет. Долгое время, но ничто по сравнению с тем, сколько он уже знал Солдата. Если Солдат больше не появится, то Тони всегда будет гадать, что с ним случилось. Не говоря уже о том, что никогда не откажется от руки. Он будет работать над ней до дня своей смерти, даже если Солдат никогда больше не вернётся к нему.

Тони знал, что вероятно, стоило бы использовать свои знания о руке, чтобы расширить рынок протезирования, но было неправильно предлагать миру что-то, что принадлежало Солдату. Он хотел сначала отдать руку ему, прежде чем решаться на эту деловую часть. Уже были планы по массовому производству, в результате которого протезы будут доступны почти каждому, но Солдат должен получить его первым.

Тони всегда надеялся, что Солдат в конце концов появится снова, даже если никогда не примет руку. Тот факт, что их предыдущие встречи никогда не были регулярными, только подкармливал надежду Тони на то, что в один прекрасный день они снова смогут встретиться.

Солдат так или иначе будет преследовать его до конца жизни, и Тони не то чтобы был этим недоволен. Солдат оказал огромное влияние на его жизнь — даже спас её, если Тони правильно помнил ту ночь. Тони ни за что не изменил бы этого.

Но теперь Тони не мог ничего, кроме как надеяться, что с Солдатом всё в порядке. Надеяться ещё раз его увидеть, пусть даже это будет короткая встреча в парке. Тони нужно было хоть что-то, чтобы успокоиться. Убедиться, что Солдат в безопасности, что с ним ничего не случилось — особенно из-за него.

Тони действительно наслаждался компанией Солдата — пусть одну половину времени он его не узнавал, а другую угрожал убить. Почему — совершенно другой вопрос, на котором Тони не останавливался слишком долго. 

Он углубился в мысли, когда Джарвис вдруг объявил: 

— Сэр, Солдат находится в непосредственной близости от башни.

Это привлекло внимание Тони, и он не мог не улыбнуться. Похоже, мысли снова привели Солдата к нему — как в прошлый раз. 

— Что он делает? — спросил Тони, с нетерпением ожидания ответа Джарвиса.

— Похоже, он ищет способ войти.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Тони, и перед ним мгновенно открылось окно видеотрансляции. Тони наблюдал, как Солдат ходит вокруг башни. Когда он, очевидно, недовольный обнаруженными входами, пошёл на третий круг, Тони сказал: 

— Джарвис, открой для него ту дверь.

Тони никогда бы не признался в том, что установил эту заднюю дверь исключительно для Солдата. Её не было ни на одном плане: Тони позвонил кое-кому, кто построил её согласно его пожеланиям. Он просто хотел, чтобы у Солдата был лёгкий доступ к башне. 

И Тони остался верен своему слову: чертежей башни не было.

Конечно, они были необходимы для строительства, но Тони создавал для рабочих план только того этажа, над которым они в настоящее время работали. И Тони позаботился о том, чтобы каждый этаж был немного иным: у рабочих был только тонкий измененный контур, так что чертежи тоже различались.

После того, как строительство было закончено, Тони уничтожил все схемы здания, только у Джарвиса был полный комплект. Тот говорил Тони о паранойе, но ему так было комфортнее.

Однако эта дверь существовала только для Солдата. Не стоит говорить о том, что она оказывалась довольно кстати, если ему нужно было избежать Пеппер, что в последнее время случалось довольно часто. Никто не знал об этой двери, так что было легко проскользнуть в Башню и выйти из неё незамеченным.

Однако он впервые использовал её для первоначальной цели.

Дверь была практически невидима снаружи, и когда Джарвис открыл её для Солдата, тот выглядел испуганным. Солдат не приблизился к двери, но и не ушёл. Тони догадался, что он подозревает в ней ловушку или что-то в этом роде.

— Джей, пригласи его. — Тони немного отвлекся, пока не убедился, что спрятал части последней руки. Стоило определить психическое состояние Солдата, прежде чем хотя бы думать о том, чтобы предлагать руку. Он все еще ярко помнил последний раз и не хотел пугать Солдата снова

— Сэр, Тони Старк приглашает вас в свою башню. — Тони услышал голос Джарвиса, и, вновь глянув на видео, увидел, что Солдат не сдвинулся с места. Он только напрягся ещё сильнее и выглядел так, будто был готов в любую секунду сбежать.

Тони издал глубокий вздох. Он должен был знать, что данное Джарвису разрешение поговорить с Солдатом ничего не даст. 

— Джарвис, подключи меня.

В углу окна появился небольшой огонёк, указывающий на то, что теперь Солдат мог его слышать. 

— Всё в порядке. Ты можешь войти. Обещаю, теперь тут безопасно.

Солдат, казалось, расслабился, но всё ещё был насторожен. Он приблизился к двери, но не вошёл в башню. Тони предположил, что он никогда не входил на неразведанную территорию, и это только подтвердило то, что он знал план дома в Малибу, потому что заходил в него колебаний. Хорошо, что Тони избавился от всех чертежей башни.

— Здесь ты в безопасности. Слушай, если узнаешь, что внутри, тебе это поможет? — Тони сделал несколько движений, и Джарвис открыл схемы.

Тони достаточно доверял Солдату: только у Джарвиса был единственная полная полная схема здания, включающая даже эту дверь. Тони ожидал такого поведения и потому провёл довольно много времени, думая о том, будет когда-нибудь чувствовать себя в безопасности, если даст Солдату расположение всех ходов башни, но в конце концов решил, что это будет стоить риска. Было очевидно, что Солдат не войдёт, не зная полного плана башни. И он был достаточно важен, чтобы Тони попытался преодолеть свои проблемы с доверием.

Некоторое время Солдат изучал план башни, прежде чем кивнул. 

— Я в мастерской, — сказал Тони, и Солдат без раздумий зашел внутрь.

Тони приглядывал за ним на случай, если он собьётся с пути, но волноваться не пришлось. Солдат отыскал мастерскую, ни разу не свернув не в ту сторону. Джарвис уже открыл дверь, и Солдат зашёл прямо в комнату.

Он остановился только тогда, когда Тони обернулся, а затем коротко оглядел мастерскую. Солдат казался несколько потрясённым: в конце концов, эта мастерская была намного больше, чем в Малибу.

— Всё в порядке. Тут ничто тебе не навредит, — сказал Тони, когда к нему приблизился Дубина.

Солдат отшатнулся, когда Дубина сунул камеру ему прямо в лицо, и Тони подавил смешок. 

— Это Дубина. Ты с ним знаком, помнишь? Я его создал. Он безобиден, — объяснил Тони, и Солдат, похоже, поверил ему, потому что через несколько секунд снова спрятал нож..

Тони был заинтригован униформой, которую носил в этот раз Солдат: оружия было не видно, но Тони был уверен, что под кожаной одеждой скрывалось куда больше одного ножа.

— Я тебя знаю, — сказал Солдат, немного изучив Тони.

От знакомой фразы Тони захотелось закатить глаза, но он сдержался. Солдат, вероятно, этого бы не оценил. 

— Да, конечно. Я Тони. Мы встречались, — сказал Тони, полностью осознавая, что Солдат может напасть на него.

Волнение было лишним: Солдат кивнул, но больше никак не ответил. Он прошёл дальше в комнату и сел на диван.

Солдат потёр металлическое плечо и, казалось, ушёл в себя. Не первый раз, когда Тони хотелось, чтобы он не носил маску. Из-за неё прочитать выражение его лица было невозможно, пусть глаза Солдата и были довольно выразительны.

Тони не знал, что сказать: вопросы всегда, казалось, ставили Солдата в тупик, и он точно не выглядел как парень, с которым можно завязать светскую беседу.

Тони был удивлен, когда Солдат вдруг сказал: 

— С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности. Почему?

Тони приподнял бровь. Он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. 

— Я починил тебе руку, — в конце концов придумал он, и Солдат кивнул.

— Я знаю. Но и они её чинят. С ними я не чувствую себя в безопасности.

Это заявление вызвало в Тони некоторые довольно яркие чувств. Одно дело — подозревать, что кураторы не слишком хорошо обращаются с Солдатом, и совсем другое — слышать это от него. В последний раз, когда Солдат упомянул своих кураторов, он довольно ясно дал понять, что он, кажется, полагал, что принадлежит им. И теперь он впервые открыто “критиковал” их.

Тони снова испытал желание потолковать (или подраться) с его кураторами, но подавил его. Солдат, вероятно, неправильно истолковал бы его гнев и подумал, что он направлен на него. Тони это было не нужно.

Но он сделал мысленную заметку, пересмотреть результаты поиска в банке данных. Теперь, когда Джарвис подключился к серверу ЩИТа, Тони был уверен, что сможет найти что-то о Солдате. Но этим он займётся позже. 

— Может быть, я просто очарователен, — слабо попытался пошутить Тони, но Солдат только в замешательстве посмотрел на него. Тони должен был знать лучше.

— Ты не причинил мне вреда. Они всегда делают мне больно, — сказал Солдат. Он будто не был уверен, что причина в этом. 

Руки Тони сжались в кулаки. Никто не должен сознательно причинять Солдату боль. Жест был бесполезен, но сейчас он больше ничего не мог сделать.

— Если бы я мог помочь, я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль, — сказал Тони и подумал, что, возможно, сейчас самое время предложить новую руку.

— Ты это изменил, — сказал вместо ответа Солдат, и Тони не знал, о чём он, потому что никогда не менял руку. Он понял, что имел в виду солдат, когда проследил за его взглядом; он был прикован к его груди и дуговому реактору. Тони нахмурился, потому что ничего не изменилось. Затем он вспомнил, что Солдат не видел его с последнего визита, после которого Тони и поставил новый реактор. Теперь его слова обрели смысл. 

— Я сказал, что ты вернёшься, — сказал Солдат. Однако даже после этих слов он выглядел сбитым с толку, будто не мог вспомнить эту часть разговора.

Тони не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Да, так и было. Я сменил его вскоре после твоего визита.

— Благодаря ему ты жив, — сказал Солдат и приблизился, легко касаясь реактора кончиками пальцев. Тони подавил желание вздрогнуть. Никто не трогал реактор с тех пор, как его забрал Обадайя, но Тони знал, что отстраняться от Солдата будет неправильно. На самом деле он не считал, что Солдат отберёт его — просто рефлекс. Поэтому не сдвинулся с места. 

Солдат всё ещё смотрел на него. Ощущение было странным. 

— Так и есть, — в конце концов сумел выдавить Тони. Палец дёрнулся. Тони захотелось расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы Солдат мог как следует разглядеть реактор. И хотя раньше Тони никогда не позволял никому смотреть на него, он подумал: "почему бы и нет". Эта мысль удивила, потому что даже с Пеппер ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы уговорить себя обратиться к ней за помощью (и он сделал это только потому, что не мог сам добраться до провода). Но перед Солдатом не нужно было обнажать реактор с какой-либо целью, и Тони обнаружил, что действительно хочет это сделать.

Однако прежде, чем он успел это сделать, что-то у него за спиной привлекло внимание Солдата. Это был до сих пор работающий телевизор, и, обернувшись, Тони увидел на экране собственную дерзкую улыбку — ещё до Афганистана. Похоже, шёл документальный фильм о нём или что-то в этом роде, и Тони потянулся отключить его.

Он замер, увидев, как запускает ракеты в гигантский каньон.

Это неизменно привлекало его внимание, и к сожалению никогда не ощущалось сигналом к панической атаке. После Мандарина Тони надеялся, что, возможно, справился с ними, но ошибся.

Панические атаки были по-прежнему сильны, их легко могли вызвать песок, вода и темнота. Делу не слишком помогло и то, что показали некоторые кадры Мандарина после нашествия Читаури.

Конечно, Тони знал об "актёре Треворе", но это не уменьшило ужас всей ситуации.

И именно там, на экране, была его самая большая ошибка. Это долгое время будет преследовать его: он взорвал все свои костюмы и теперь глубоко об этом жалел. И Марк 43 ещё не был готов к бою, из-за чего он тоже хуже спал.

Тони почувствовал, как дыхание ускорилось, теперь он знал, что дрожь была хорошим показателем панической атаки. Он задыхался от недостатка воздуха, но не мог наполнить им лёгкие. Он обернулся к Солдату, хоть и был уверен, что тот не знает, как помочь.

Солдат, казалось, был шокирован его внезапно изменившимся настроением, и Тони не мог его винить. Он казался очень восприимчивым к настроению окружающих, всегда ожидая боли, и очевидно, внезапная паника Тони застала его врасплох. Как и самого Тони. 

Тони всё ещё не мог дышать, дрожь распространялась от рук во всё тело, в глазах начало темнеть. Он, должно быть, потерял ощущение времени, потому что следующее, что он вспомнил — как сидит возле валяющегося на полу стула и видит прямо перед собой Солдата. 

Он присел и взял руки Тони в свои. 

— Всё в порядке. Дыши со мной. Ничто тебе не навредит, — сказал он, и даже сквозь панику Тони заметил пробившийся у Солдата бруклинский акцент.

Солдат сжал руки, привлекая его внимание, а затем начал делать глубокие и медленные вдохи. Тони пытался повторить, но не смог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. Дрожь медленно утихала, но лёгкие отказались так легко сотрудничать.

— Просто дыши со мной. Будет легче. Вот увидишь. Вдох, — Солдат сделал глубокий вдох, — и выдох, — он выдохнул, и Тони попытался повторить.

В голове крутился вопрос, откуда Солдат знал, что делать, когда, казалось, он знал так мало в целом и особенно о себе. Но Тони был этому рад. Пусть ему и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы выровнять дыхание, это произошло намного быстрее, чем когда с ним говорил только Джарвис.

Когда дыхание Тони вернулось к норме, Солдат встал. Он всё ещё держал Тони за руки, так что утянул за собой. 

— Видишь, теперь тебе лучше, — сказал он и коротко обнял Тони, из-за чего тот потерял дар речи. 

Солдат никогда не вступал в контакт — никогда, и это смутило Тони. Казалось, и Солдата тоже, потому что тот сделал поспешный шаг назад и шокировано посмотрел на него. Он согнул руки и опустил плечи, словно готовясь защититься от надвигающегося удара.

— Откуда ты знал, что делать? — чуть хрипло спросил Тони вместо того, чтобы комментировать объятия или вообще двигаться.

— Не знаю. Мне показалось... что я увидел маленького мальчика... — Солдат затих, его голос стал таким же пустым, как всегда, лишённым каких-либо эмоций. Солдат всё ещё выглядел немного испуганным, но, казалось, понял, что никакого наказания не будет, и слегка расслабился.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, когда стало очевидно, что больше Солдат ничего не знает. — Спасибо тебе. Это очень помогло.

Солдат ответил только резким кивком и вернулся на диван. Он тер висок, будто у него болела голова, и казался потерянным в мыслях.

Тони быстро повернулся, чтобы выключить телевизор, и понял, что Джарвис уже об этом позаботился. Когда Тони обернулся, Солдат выглядел так, будто ничего и не случилось.

— Что привело тебя сюда? — спросил Тони, надеясь, что, возможно, в этот раз Солдат сможет дать ему реальный ответ. Он оказался куда более собранным. 

— Что-то вот-вот произойдёт, — серьёзно ответил Солдат.

— Что? — спросил Тони, когда Солдат не уточнил.

Тот пожал плечами и посмотрел на свои руки. 

— Я не знаю. Они ведут себя... странно.

Тони предполагал, что Солдат говорил о своих кураторах. В его памяти ещё были ярки слова Солдата о том, что они специально делают ему больно. Он правда надеялся, что странное поведение не повлекло за собой ещё больше боли.

— Это касается тебя? — Тони надеялся, что ответ будет "нет". Он не хотел, чтобы Солдату пришлось убивать ещё больше людей.

— Я проснулся, — ответил он так, будто это было всё объяснение, в котором нуждался Тони.

— А это плохо? — спросил он, пытаясь понять лучше. 

— У меня ещё нет миссии. Я не должен бодрствовать без миссии.

Прежде, чем Тони смог что-то понять, Солдат снова встал. 

— Мне нужно идти. Я провёл здесь слишком много времени. Они заметят.

— Что они сделают, если заметят?

Солдат напрягся, и это подтвердило все страхи Тони. Наказание. Вероятно, и для Солдата, и для него.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл? — снова с отчаянием спросил Тони. Ему нужен был ответ. Ему нужно было знать, почему Солдат всегда возвращался к нему, всегда находил его. Тони не мог сказать, почему, но это было важно.

— Не думаю, что у меня будет ещё один шанс, — сказал Солдат, явно застигнутый врасплох. — Это был последний раз, — добавил он так, будто ему нужно было произнести это вслух, чтобы определить правдивость заявления.

Когда их глаза встретились, Тони почувствовал холод. Солдат верил в то, что только что сказал, а Тони ещё не был готов к тому, чтобы всё закончилось. Может быть, он никогда не будет, но точно не сейчас.

Солдат покинул мастерскую прежде, чем Тони смог остановить его, не дать уйти. Джарвис, не дожидаясь просьбы, снова открыл голограмму. Тони наблюдал, как уходит Солдат.

Когда задняя дверь закрылась, Солдат ненадолго остановился, и на долю секунды Тони подумал, что он вернётся. Он почти надеялся. Но затем Солдат посмотрел прямо в камеру Джарвиса и исчез.

После Тони не знал, что делать с самим собой, как это осознать, и он решил, что правильней всего будет заняться работой. Он старательно держался подальше от руки и полностью сосредоточился на Марк 43. Он работал до тех пор, пока не перестал думать о Солдате, а потом — просто продолжил.

На следующий день Ник Фьюри был убит.


End file.
